Gibbs and Jodi
by First Of The Fallen
Summary: Gibbs and Jodi have a final moment before parting ways


Gibson 'Gibbs' Giberstein sat in an interrogation room after his capture by Titan Force Five. He had been cornered on Dione. Not even he had any idea why he had gone back to that romance planet it all reminded him of his former life. He couldn't wait for Claire to come and rescue him. His hands were handcuffed and he had a emotionless disposition on his face as he looked around the small room. Beyond a small veil were Jodi, Leon, Willie, Palmer, and Sasha. They were watching him like a hawk making sure he had no plans of escaping, for once Palmer was doing his job. Palmer folded his arms as he watched Gibbs make canny faces to nothing. He began to wonder if he was insane.

"Doesn't look like he's gonna crack anytime soon. We've got to report to Bitchface," Palmer said casually, flipping his hair back.. Sasha, Willie, and Leon had left the room leaving only Palmer and Jodi. "Aren't you coming?" He asked coolly. Jodi shook her head no and Palmer left the room without another word.

Gibbs looked around the room and felt the annoying presence of Palmer and Sasha fade away.

"I know you're there Jo Jo," He said teasingly. Jodi picked her head up to see him smirking through the glass. She opened the door leading into the interrogation room. She approached him with caution, not knowing what kind of weapons he might be hiding. She finally got in front of him to see him smirking even bigger now.

"What do you want, Gibbs?" She asked harshly. Gibbs sucked in breath sharply teasing her.

"Oh, baby, that hurts," He said casually. Jodi shrugged him off and he continued to tease her. Jodi couldn't help but notice how fragile he looked when he was tied up, defenseless. She could get her full revenge for him filming a sex tape of them and broadcasting it to half the universe. He had to resist temptation to hit him right then and there.

"I know what you're thinking, I am the king of all assholes, but like I said I did what I did for the greater good," He announced proud fully, as if killing a billion grandparents including his own grandmother wasn't an act of evil. Jodi shrugged him off again and Gibbs continued to pick at her. "I am telling the truth," He said, looking her dead in the eye. Jodi keeled down in front of him until they were at the same eye level.

"What are you talking about Gibbs?" She asked impatiently. Gibbs kept his resolve strong as he could and would never admit it tore his heart out to see her like this.

"I told you I would never hurt you," Gibbs said trying his best to access the situation. Jodi looked at him like a mental patient. Gibbs was being completely serious, he hadn't made his perverted smirk yet or any perverted inquires to her backside.

"Physically," He announced, he had hurt her emotionally, but never physically, he kept all of that for Palmer and maybe Willie if he ever got his hands on him. "Jodi, when I was still part of Titan Force Five, god, look at me I almost feel remorse for leaving," he said making fake gagging noises. Gibbs coughed slightly and continued. "When I was still a part of Titan Force Five, everything I said I felt about you was true. The moments we spent together. Its the only part about being a part of Titan Force Five I don't regret.," Jodi looked at Gibbs carefully looking for his tell. She didn't see it and figured he must be telling the truth.

"Gibbs I......," Jodi started. Gibbs eyed her strangely.

"Jodi. When I blew up Mercury, I did it for the greater good," He said proudly.

"For the greater good?! You killed a billion people, you nearly killed us!" She yelled in a fury. Gibbs kept his resolve strong.

"Jodi do you know what exists out there?" He asked. Jodi looked at him strangely.

"What exists out there Gibbs?"

"Aliens, Jo Jo, I am one of the people who bother to think of something like this. We are not alone. Its only a matter of time before they attack and I wanted to secure all of the solar system under my control to get it pulling in the right direction, without me, we are screwed," Gibbs told her truthfully. Jodi drew in closer to her arch-nemesis.

"How do you now about this?" Jodi asked. Gibbs raised an eyebrow and began to explain.

"Unlike Palmer or Sasha or most of the so-called scientists in the universe. I have branched out to study the unstudied. To solve the unsolved. Why do you think I, except for our dates, never socialized with anyone? I was studying what the others don't know. Its only a matter of time before they attack," Jodi thought about what he saying. Its true that when she met Gibbs on Dione, The others had gone to another planet and Willie seemed preoccupied for extended periods of time working on a hard drive or something. She drew in closer to Gibbs and looked him square in the eye.

"I don't know what to say," She said nervously.

"Jo Jo, I would never lie to you," He said turned his head in embarrassment. Jodi turned his head back to face her.

"When you told me you loved me, was it true?" She asked seriously. Gibbs nodded and casually responded blushing slightly. Gibbs leaned in close and whispered.

"I did and I still do Jodi," He said honestly pouring his heart out to the yellow suited woman in front of him. Jodi blushed slightly and leaned in closer to her ex. Their lips were about to meet when they heard a loud crash. Jodi pulled away and the ceiling caving it. Re veiling Titan Megamum. Piloting by none other than Troy Hammerschmitt. He rolled down rubber ladder and cut Gibbs cuffs with a precision laser. Palmer, Sasha, Willie, and Leon all burst back into the room in time to see Gibbs getting on the latter and to see Jodi just standing there.

"Grab Gibbs, Jodi!" Palmer commanded. Jodi remained completely still. Unable to move. As Gibbs climbed backup the ladder he took one last look at his beloved Jo Jo. His eyed shine with remorse for anyway his actions hurt her. Jodi felt a tear run down her cheek as Gibbs climbed into Titan Megamum cockpit and flew away leaving Jodi to a yelling Sasha and Palmer. Willie sat in the corner cowering in fear and Leon just stood there.

Gibbs sat in the cockpit of the massive robot. Holding his head in frustration. Why couldn't they had arrived a few seconds later he thought to himself as Troy tried to get an angry Claire off his head.

_"Goodbye forever, my sweet, Jodi Yanarella," _He thought as Titan Megamum soared through the stars.

_A.N. Hope enjoyed my fic. _

_**First Of The Fallen**_


End file.
